Drew-Clare Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and''' Clare Edwards is known as Clew ('Cl'are/Dr'''ew) or Drare (Dr'ew/Cl'are) and started in Season 12. Friendship History Overview Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Clare pushes Alli over to Drew so they can talk. In Don't Let Me Get Me, Clare glares at Drew after pulling Alli away after they kiss. Season 11 In Nowhere to Run, when Drew and Jake search for Clare in the woods, Drew calls Clare a drama queen. In Underneath It All, Drew and Owen tease Jake about being sexual with Clare now that they live together. While they are talking, Clare walks up to Jake and Drew and Owen awkwardly walk away. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Drew makes a comment about Clare and Eli's relationship after she asks about Eli's whereabouts. Clare later attends the party at the Torres household. In Gives You Hell (1), Clare laughs at the video of Drew intoxicated admitting he had sex with Katie Matlin. In Zombie (1), Drew gets annoyed when Clare attends his campaign party telling people to vote for her. He confronts her, and Clare says nobody will vote for him due to him not being smart or responsible enough. Drew then says she's only running since Eli dumped her and tells everyone to vote for him. Upset, Clare pushes him in the kiddie pool and leaves. In Zombie (2), Clare is caught off guard when she sees that Drew has standees of himself everywhere and he says he wants to take the campaign seriously. At the debate Drew gets nervous when he tries giving the students what they want and Clare says he can't keep trying to please people. Once Drew wins the election Clare is upset and Drew tries to comfort her and offers for her to be his VP, and Clare accepts his offer. He seems to try and defend her after Eli informs her of NYU. In The Time of My Life, at prom, Drew expected him and Bianca to win prom king and queen and are shocked when Clare and Eli wins. Then they are both seen in the same group at the graduation ceremony. After Clare tells Dallas that she might have cancer, everyone walks away as the ceremony concludes and Drew pats her on the back, assuming she's joking. Season 13 In All I Wanna Do, 'he visits Clare in the hospital with his brother Adam. He is very shocked to see Clare without any hair. He and Adam suggest that Clare wear wigs. In 'My Own Worst Enemy, Clare asks Drew to meet her at the hospital. Clare asks Drew to let her have a normal day and get her out of the hospital. Drew dresses up as a doctor and takes Clare to the Degrassi event. Clare ends up getting sick after participating in the event and asks Drew to take her back to the hospital. In''' Young Forever, they both attend the Memorial made for Adam. In '''This Is How We Do It, Drew is seen showing Clare and the others his set up for the Degrassi Welcome Back Assembly. During the assembly, Drew introduces Clare as his "partner in crime, the voice in the back of my mind" Later on Clare is asking Drew if he's okay to handle Student Council. He assures her, he's fine and they start the meeting. They start deciding on ideas for the first event of the year. Drew wants a dance while Clare insists they do something for Adam. After they disagree, Clare puts it to a vote while Drew sits down clearly annoyed. That night Drew vents to Dallas how he could't believe Clare suggested a Texting and Driving event and how they shouldn't dwell over Adam. The next day Clare is shown yelling at Drew for ordering stuff for a dance and how he should have told her that he didn't want to do a Texting and Driving event. Drew then mentions to Dallas how mad Clare is at him, Later on Clare asks why there are 20 little girls at the Council meeting then proceed to decide what event they will hold. Drew's Beach Bash idea wins and Clare tells him he's on his own with Student Council stuff and storms out, mad. In You Got Me, Drew assures Mr. Simpson he got everything under control after he suggests Clare will take care of dance matters. At the dance, Drew is high off the sleeping pills Zoe gave him and begins picturing Clare's face in Zoe's. He gets frustrated and runs away. Later Drew is seen getting naked trying to jump in the "ocean" in the picture, Clare asks him what he's doing and Drew tells her he's getting away from her. Clare goes to find Drew after he runs away and sees him sleeping on a couch. She puts a blanket over him just as he wakes up. They start discussing his pill problem then start talking about Adam. Clare tells him she'll come back to Council and tells him when he's ready they will do something in Adam's memory. Drew then falls back to sleep on Clare's lap. In You Oughta Know, Clare is discussing her article idea's with Drew and Alli. Drew tells her that her idea is boring and Clare pushes his feet off the desk. She begins to forget what she was talking about and Drew asks Alli if she's okay. Drew makes a silly remark and Clare throws a magazine at him, laughing. In the student Council room Drew sees she's struggling with her pitch for the meeting for her article and helps her out with it. In''' Spiderwebs, Drew finds Clare crying alone about Eli. Drew tells her he and Bianca broke up. Clare tells Drew how Eli made out with another girl in his dorm and later insists maybe she isn't good enough for Eli anymore. Drew insists that that is not true and that she is the best, which causes Clare to kiss him. She quickly gets up and walks away saying "Oh my God" repeatedly as Drew watched her walk out. Later when Eli apologizes and shows Clare the story he made about them, she hugs him as Drew watches, looking upset. During the Thanksgiving Feast, Drew makes a toast, discreetly towards Clare while she tries to avoid eye contact with him. In '''The World I Know, Drew tries to make things right with Clare after their kiss. In Dig Me Out Drew kisses Zoe and Clare slams books on the table and says is there somewhere else you two can go kiss of faces. In No Surprises, Clare gets weirded out that Drew is coming because they kissed and Clare says to Drew if he can get a ride with Jenna and Connor because she needs to give the car back to her mom. In Army of Me, Clare tries to find Drew a new girl to make sure nothing else happens between them because Becky tells her that 93% of Degrassi thinks that she and Drew are dating. Clare confronts Drew about how the school thinks that they are dating and offers to find him a girlfriend. Clare keeps getting responds Drew's page on a dating site, and Becky and Imogen make the remark that she is popular. Clare tells her that it's Drew's dating profile and Imogen tells her that if she hurts Eli then she would be upset, and tells Clare that she is not Drew's type. Because of this, Clare sets up her own dating profile under a different name and presents her fake profile along with two other girls to see if Drew would pick Clare over the other girls, when Drew picks a different girl. In Everything Is Everything, Clare and Drew are seen talking about his date with Eden last night. Then Drew talks to Clare how she ruined Eden and him because she didn't show up for there second date and he tells her that Eden got this crazy idea that he's not over Bianca and she responds she asked me questions and I answered Drew then says he is over Bianca she says I know then he asks why she did that and then she responds that she is confused and that she says the she is Annabella for a test. He says he knew that already. Then he says if she wasn't in a relationship he would go out with her she says what with a shocked impression she says I thought I wasn't your type he says so I like the girls I like. Then she smiles. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Clare and Drew are seen with Dallas and Alli repeating each other sentences and checking everything for the Wild Wild West night. Then they are seen again in Clare's house and asking if she wants him to stay with her tonight and she reminds him she is with Eli and he says that she needs a guy that is always here and Clare responds who like you and then he says he thinks it's time for Clare to break up with Eli. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Drew and Clare are first seen going to get something heavy from the school then they end up making out but then Eli walks in and says this is why you broke up with me for him? Then Drew walks out and says I'll leave you two to talk. Trivia *They are both friends with K.C. Guthrie, Dave Turner, and Jake Martin. *Drew has dated Clare's friends, Alli and Katie. *They were both in the Newspaper Staff, but Drew was the only one who left early. *Both used to be in the hospital due to their conditions. *They are the second two people to be running in an election in which the boy wins despite having less experience: the first were Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair. *They both strongly resembles past Degrassi couples, Joey and Caitlin and Spinner and Emma. *Drew is friends with Clare's step-brother, Jake Martin. *They were both close to Adam (Drew's brother and friend, Clare's friend) and they were both devastated over his passing in August 2013. *Both have had the Degrassi logo in the opening sequence. Clare had it in season 12 and Drew had it in season 11 *They kissed in the episode Spiderwebs. *They both ran for president for their senior year. Drew won and Clare is his Vice President. *They are the second pairing to have a President-Vice President relationship and have a romantic moment: the first was Sav Bhandari and Holly J. Sinclair. *Drew is the third guy that Clare has a wet dream about. The other two are Declan and Jake. *It's implied they had sex in Sparks Will Fly (2). Gallery Uiihjk.jpg Hjkj.jpg 45458.jpg dkjf0.jpg dofsu0.jpg fdigu.jpg iou034.jpg ofiuof.jpg sdofu0.jpg soriuew.jpg 8787uiou.png 87897uij.png 56tyuh.png Allidrewclare.png 533506_535639636446735_997383106_n.jpg 577801_535639006446798_1483601698_n.jpg Dreclare.PNG Triangaal.PNG Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Presnveep.jpg 2013-04-07 19 01 55-DGTNPromo12391240 - YouTube.png|Drew and Clare stand with their friends and watch the 2012 Grad Ceremony. ;'kioy.jpg|Drew and Dallas think Clare is joking about "might having cancer". Fgi43.jpg|Clare isn't amused. D13 april30 ss 0725.jpg D13 april30 ss 0671.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg Drew Clare.jpg Clare Drew.png 65544tt.png 556t.png Ytytyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png Uiiyu.png CLEW2!.PNG CLEW1!.PNG 536881_648149128529118_1926741459_n.jpg degrassi13_may17th_ss_0738.jpg 13x09 09.png 13x09 33.png Clare looking at Drew.png Dgfhjkl,;gh.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-11.jpg degrassi-1316-recap-10.jpg Oeiruoer.png Drew-clare.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m52s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-15-00h06m46s223.png drew-and-clare.jpg 654rtew.png 76876tyty.png 7667767.png 565yrry.png 675yrt.png 6776ytty.png 65765ytrr.png 7656tr.png 765rt.png 654rt.png Degrassi 13x17-20.png Degrassi 13x17-21.png TWIK1.PNG TWIK2.PNG TWIK3.PNG TWIK4.PNG TWIK5.PNG Twik2.jpg Twik3.jpg Unbelievable3.jpg 1322-04-cmr.jpg 1322-11-cmr.jpg 10172649_10152923612274119_4438550642574685856_n.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts